


Friends? Friends.

by mellifluous_mong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluous_mong/pseuds/mellifluous_mong
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu are curious of who their new neighbors are.





	Friends? Friends.

**“Hyung, I heard there are people moving next door!”** Daniel opens their door slowly and peeps through the small gap. He’s curious of the new neighbors, well you can’t blame him. He’s been living with Seongwu for a while now and neither of them have found their omega. Two alphas living together, when will their luck even come?

 

 **“Stop being so curious. I heard the ones moving in are a couple.”** Ong shakes his head and goes back to reading his book. **“You haven’t even seen them or talked to them. How can you be so sure?”**  The other pouts, still waiting for figures to pass by the gap he made with their door.

 

 **“If you must know, I heard from the landlord that one is an Alpha and one is an Omega.”** Seongwu answered without lifting his head. **“Who knows they might not be a couple?”** Daniel persisted, still glued to their door.

 

 **“Why would an alpha and omega live together if they’re not a couple?”** The older exclaimed in disbelief. He decided it’s not worth fussing over and he’s just going to watch his best friend get disappointed once he sees the supposed to be couple moving next door. The landlord did say that those two are a sight to see and everywhere they go, they wouldn’t be unnoticed. It did prick his curiosity as well, but since the chances of the new neighbors being a couple is 99.9 percent, it’s not worth seeing anymore.

 

 **“Hyung! Hyung! They’re coming!”** If Daniel had a tail it would be wagging back and forth as he excitedly stares at the new people outside.

 

**“Hi!”**

 

Someone definitely said hi. The younger who froze on the door as the tall figure with the features of a fox walk towards him. **“Hi?”** The stranger repeated. **“I’m Minhyun and this is Jihoon. We’re moving in next door.”** This time Minhyun reaches out his hand and waits for the other to shake his hand. Jihoon who is beside him doesn’t look like he wanted to be there while Seongwu finally stands up from his seat.

 

**“Hi! I’m Seongwu and this is Daniel. I’m sorry, he’s not used to seeing beautiful people so please forgive him if his state right now makes you uncomfortable.”**

 

Minhyun laughs and Seongwu swears he sees light radiate around him, contrary to the younger one who is beside him. Jihoon? Did he remember it correctly? Jihoon seems like he doesn’t talk much and would really love it if they can enter their own apartment.

 

**“It’s fine. I think it’s cute.”**

 

 _How about me?_ Seongwu thought but couldn’t bring himself to say.

**“It’s nice to meet the two of you again.”** Minhyun said with a smirk. He turns to Jihoon and tells him to sort the boxes for them to finish unpacking as fast as they could.

 **“Again? Have we met before?”** Seongwu turns to the still stunned Daniel and asks him the same question. The other gestures that he has no idea who they are and he will surely remember if he had met beautiful people like those. **“Minhyun.. He exudes the smell of an omega.”** Daniel uttered. **“So the younger one is the alpha?”** He tried not to sound too disappointed but the sad expression on his face tells it all.

 

 **“So you like Jihoon?”** The older asks receiving a nod from the other. They know very well that an alpha can’t be with another alpha. **“I am so unlucky.”**

 

 **“Stop pouting. Besides they are definitely a couple.”** Seongwu tried not to sound disappointed too. **“We all know an omega can’t live with an alpha, unless they’re doing it.”**

 

**“It’s a pity. Jihoon looks like an omega.”**

 

They both turned and closed the door behind them but the question still lingers within Seongwu. Why would Minhyun tell him, _Nice to meet the two of you AGAIN?_ He recounted and relived his timeline but none of them reminds him of a Minhyun nor a Jihoon. He wanted answers. Did he meet them at work? At school?

 

**“SCHOOL!”**

 

 **“What the f---! Hyung!”** Daniel jumps out of his seat and frowned at the older who’s busily piling up all the yearbooks he has saved inside the cabinet that has not been opened for years. **“Hyung, why are you gathering all our yearbooks? It’s going to be dusty here again.”**

 

Seongwu is too focused to even hear the other. He piles all of them behind him while he searches for more underneath. He looked at every cabinet and possible places that they could be storing such. **“I think I’ve heard of the name Minhyun in high school, but it’s very vague and I have to make sure.”**

 

 **“That’s crazy hyung, if we met them in high school then we could have remembered them. It’s hard to forget those kind of people after seeing them. And damn it, why is Jihoon an alpha?”** Daniel whined but he seems to be ignored this time again. **“If you’ll just ignore me then I’ll go out and mope outside. The first man I’ve ever wanted in my life is an alpha.”**

After throwing his dramatic lines, he gets his keys and goes outside and leaves the older who is now browsing each page. It would take long, probably. No, it would definitely take long. How can you even find someone in a yearbook when they are not there?

 

* * *

 

 **“Hyung, why are you talking nicely to them? Don’t you remember what they did when we were in high school?”** Jihoon complained while they both open the boxes that were used to secure their stuff. **“Out of all people, why did they have to be our neighbors?”** The younger stomped his feet. **“Ugh and that Kang Daniel, I hate that guy! He’s so—”**

**“Jihoon, it’s all in the past. Let’s try to forget that and move on.”** Minhyun said kindly with a smile. **“You’re just saying that because you’ve always had a crush on Seongwu!”** The younger stomps farther away from Minhyun who is now blushing. **“And you still do! What did you see in that guy? Seriously?”**

**“Really Jihoon? Then who had a crush on Daniel before?”** The younger grew quiet before finally answering in defense. **“That was before! Before he teased me for being fat!”** He can still remember it clearly, Daniel would go to his desk and call him names. **“He would even call me fat and place his food on my desk telling me that my food might not be enough. Seongwu did the same to you, hyung! Don’t you ever forget that!”** The younger frowned and swore that he’ll hate Daniel and Seongwu no matter what.

 

 **“Okay calm down there. They are our neighbors, okay? It’s not like we’re going to live with them under one roof.”** Minhyun chuckles to lighten up the mood.

 

Just then, he realizes what he had to remind the younger. He grabs one box that is specially marked and opened it to get its contents before finally going to Jihoon. **“Jihoon, please go to your room and use this.”** The younger followed as if by instinct and opens the bottle handed to him. **“Hyung, would it be alright? We haven’t finished installing the—”**

**“It’s fine. I think they already noticed that I’m an omega. They would think that the scent is coming from me and not from you.”** Minhyun assures the younger who’s about to go into heat. **“But please do tell me, until when are you going to pretend that you’re an alpha?”** The older asked.

 

**“…”**

**“I got it, answer me when you’re ready.”**

* * *

 

 **“Wait? They can’t possibly be..”** Seongwu stares at the two pages as he rewinds and try to compare the pictures from the people who were just at their doorstep earlier.

**“Hyung, I’m back from crying in the corner. You got news for me?”** Daniel said without any thoughts of having a good response.

 

**“Actually, yes.”**

Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise. **“You do?”**

**“Do you remember Hwang Minhyun and Park Jihoon?”** The other who is confused but finally realizes the similar names had his mouth gaped open. **“They are our new neighbors? Wow! Unbelievable!”**

 

**“I know, they’ve changed so much. Puberty did its job so well.”**

 

They both turned their heads at the same time as a scent, very scarce yet recognizably from an omega entered their apartment.

 

_An omega is in heat._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This will be my first attempt in smut ^^


End file.
